


A week of love

by Olivegarden5643



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kiba experiences heat, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegarden5643/pseuds/Olivegarden5643
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka gets his heat and Shino Aburame helps him A.K.A Shino doesn’t really know how to control himself sometimes. (It’s basically just gonna be seven one-shots)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started.

“Okay” “Well take care Kiba” Hinata said as she left the brunettes house. As she left the property Shino was arriving and greeted her with a surprised “hello Hinata”. She said hello back and gave a small smile and light nod to him as she continued on. 

Shino was confused until he entered his home.

As soon as Shino entered his home he knew what was going on, he heard it and he felt it in the air. He felt the heavy air of lust and need, and heard the short and small high pitched moans of his partner Kiba coming from the living room.

Kiba had started his heat.

As an Inuzuka, Kiba had similar traits to that of a dog, he had enhanced hearing, smell, speed, stamina, and body temperature, he was hot all the time. Kiba also experienced that of a dog’s heat cycle. 

Today was the day that such a cycle had begun. Shino is usually there with Kiba the whole day the first time it starts but his heat wasn’t expected until next week so Shino was not with him, until now.

Shino came into the pairs home and walked to the living room as quiet as he could be as not to disturb Kiba. Luckily Shino was quiet because if he hadn’t have been he wouldn’t have been able to see the perfect scene in front of him.

Kiba was on the couch panting and drooling with his ass raised with two of his fingers second knuckle deep in his ass. He was making mewling sounds, and occasionally moaned his partners name.

The moaning eventually got to Shino and he suddenly couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Shino, Shino, Shi-Shino” “Aahh” “I need you Shino” Kiba moaned out weakly. “I’m here” Shino said from behind Kiba. Kiba moaned loudly and buried his face in the couch cushion after hearing Shino’s voice. 

“Oh I’m sorry baby did I surprise you?” Shino asked mockingly. 

“Uh-uh-uh-huh” “how-how long where you w-watch-watching m-me?” 

“Long enough to get hard” Shino responded bluntly. 

“Oh” “I-I-I’m glad” 

“What was that baby?” “You’re glad that I’m hard?”

“Ye-Yes”

“Why is that baby?” “Hm?” “Are you maybe glad I’m hard so you don’t have to do any extra work before I can be put inside you?” “Is that why you’re glad?”

Kiba only produced a shallow moan at Shino’s statement. 

“Well baby I hate to break it to you but I can’t put it in just yet” as he pulled Kiba’s fingers from his tight ass.

Kiba whined at his emptiness, and turned his head to look at Shino with questioning eyes. Kiba had noticed Shino’s hard on before almost anything else. 

Shino inched closer to Kiba’s face, caressed his cheek and gave him a knowing look. “Like I said I’m sorry, but you know I can’t just put it in dry”. He said this as he undid his belt and slipped down his pants. “You’re gonna have to lube me up with that sexy mouth of your first” Shino said in a deep almost demanding tone which made Kiba moan once more even louder than before.

Kiba loved it when Shino was in charge and demanding. Shino has made Kiba cum several times just by giving him orders before.

Without hesitation Kiba slid down off of the couch and onto his knees in front of Shino’s hard on. Kiba was close enough to see the dark spot forming on Shino’s boxers, and close enough to see Shino grow slightly under the restricting fabric.

Kiba inhaled and gulped down his breath before taking Shino’s length from his boxers and into his hands.

Shino was big, and even though Kiba had seen him many times before he was still always left dry mouthed and wide eyed at the sight of his lovers large member.

Shino breathed out a grunt at Kiba’s soft touch and his dick twitched at the sensation. 

Kiba just looked from Shino to Shino’s large member with lustful eyes. Shino’s hand reached down to comb through Kiba’s hair in an encouraging manner.

A raspy breath escaped Shino’s mouth as Kiba swallowed him. Kiba knew exactly what Shino liked, Kiba hollowed his cheeks and slid almost all the way off before going back down as far as his tiny mouth could.

Kiba had picked up his pace but soon his mouth was starting to tire from having it spread wide so he slowed down a little bit. 

Shino noticed Kiba slowing down and took matters into his own hands. Shino gripped Kiba’s hair rather roughly and forced his dick down Kiba’s throat. Kiba like it rough though and let out a sharp moan as he was forcefully pushed down. Shino knew that Kiba could take it but he still felt bad for being so forceful.

Kiba’s nose was pressed to the rough hairs on Shino’s abdomen which let Kiba know that Shino was in his mouth completely. Shino didn’t let go of Kiba’s hair as he continued to thrust down Kiba’s throat. 

The thought that he was receiving irrumatio made Kiba’s face heat up, his pulse quicken, and his cock leak with precum. Kiba moaned at the pleasure of his mouth being so full but it was starting to hurt. Kiba tried to call out his lovers name but he choked instead. Kiba began to panic and started slapping Shino’s thigh.

Shino released his hold on Kiba’s hair to let him breathe. Kiba’s raspy breaths filled up the living room while Shino simply let him breathe for a moment. 

Shino gently guided Kiba’s face to his cock once more and asked for permission with a look. “You can do it” Kiba said and then closed his eyes and opened his mouth 

Shino gripped his cock and gave it a few quick pumps before spilling hot liquid into Kiba’s mouth and onto Kiba’s face.

Kiba flinched and moaned as Shino’s semen ran down his throat and hit his cheeks.

Kiba opened his eyes slowly and swallowed. Kiba blinked and looked up at Shino who was looking down and breathing quickly. Kiba chuckled to himself and used his rather dainty fingers to scoop the semen into his mouth. Shino bit his lip and gave Kiba an extremely lustful look. 

Kiba was thrown onto the couch and a loud moan escaped his lips. Kiba rearranged himself on the couch to be on his hands and knees now. While Kiba rearranged himself he made sure to move his hips in just the right way.

It worked.

“What was that baby?”, “hm?”

“What do you mean Shino-Sishou*?” “Did I do something?” 

Shino kneeled on the couch behind Kiba and leaned over so his lips where on Kiba’s ear.

“You know exactly what you did” Shino paused “you slut” he finished with a deep voice.

“Aah~” Kiba moaned. “ I-I really don’t know what I did” “Tell what I did Shino-Sishou~” “Help me understand, please~”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll make sure that you understand just fine” Shino said as he uncapped a bottle of lube he got from the end table drawer.

Kiba shivered slightly at the sound of the bottles cap popping open. Nonetheless Kiba was ready for Shino.

Kiba moved his hips backwards so that he made contact with Shino’s hard length. “Aah~” “Shino-Sishou I’m ready for you” “please hurry”.

”No, you were impatient Kiba-Kun and I’m sorry but impatient sluts don’t get what they want right away”.

Shino lubed Kiba’s entrance and shoved two of his large fingers in brutally.

“Aaah~~” “aah” “Hnngh~” “Kami*! you’re such a brute Shino” Kiba remarked.

“Impatient sluts don’t get to speak either, so shh” Shino whispered heavily in Kiba’s ear.

“I- I’m sorry, I-I’ll be quiet, I promise”.

“You better be”.

Shino’s two fingers scissored Kiba open until Shino decided it was fine for a third finger to be added. Shino’s third finger stretched Kiba more than Kiba’s small fingers had done before eliciting a soft “ow” which was more pleasure than pain to leave Kiba’s lips.

“Oh come on, If you can’t take three of my fingers then how are you gonna take my big dick that you love so much?” Shino said removing his fingers and teasing Kiba’s hole with his tip. “Oh that’s right you can’t speak so I guess I’ll have to find out on my own”. Shino worked his three fingers back in and went straight into the search for Kiba’s sweet spot, he found it obviously.

“Eek!” “Aah-aaah!” “No-aah-aah!” “Stop!”, “aah!”, “aah!”, “AAah!“ “Hnngh~aah~Stop!” “Please!” “I-I-I’m-I’m gonna cum~ ngh~!ngh~!” “AAAHhh!~~”

”ha,ha,ha,ha” “ugh” “Oh Kami!” “tha-that was so~goo-d~~ Shino~”

Kiba stayed there on his hands and knees panting and shaking. “Ugh, you-you always know how-how to bring me to the edge Shino”.

Shino stayed there in his kneeling position behind Kiba, contemplating.

“Do you still want me to do it?”

“Huh?”

“Do you still want me to do it?” Shino said expressionless.

“Oh” “Yes please”. “P-please f-fuck me Shino”.

Shino gave Kiba’s body a glance over and then positioned himself comfortably. “I’m not gonna be gentle so let me know when ok?”

“Ok” Kiba soft softly.

Shino gripped Kiba’s shoulder in one hand and his hip in the other. Shino aligned himself with Kiba’s entrance and pushed in.

Kiba was immediately too full and Shino was ramming into his already sensitive prostate causing Kiba to collapse. His arms gave out and he was now laying down, head on the cushion, ass in the air being penetrated and destroyed by his lovers huge cock.

“Hng,ngh,ngh~,ah, ah, aah, Shino!” “Oh-oh Kami!” “Aah~ Shino!” “You feel so good inside me!” Oh-Aah!

“Shit Kiba!” “You’re still so tight” “ugh!” “I’m not gonna last much longer baby” Shino said as he amped up his speed.

“Oh-oh-aah!” “AAah!” “Don’t stop” “Don’t!” “Ooh!~ Don’t fucking stop!” “C’m’on” “Don’t stop!” “Don’t stop” “aaahh!~~”

Shino’s grip on Kiba’s shoulder was now on his other hip which made Shino’s pace and force much more strong. Kiba was not going to last.

“I’m-I-I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!” “Aah~” “Oh-oh-oh Shino!” “fuck!”

Shino somehow quickened his pace even more hitting everything wonderful and deep inside of Kiba.

“AAAHh!!” Kiba screamed and tightened up around Shino as he came.

“Fuck!” “Ugh” “Nn” “Kiba stop don’t!” “You’re too tight!” “Gonna cum!”

Shino tried to pull out but Kiba extended his arm back to grab Shino around the thigh.

“What are you?-Kiba stop”

“No, cum inside me Sishou~” “Please~” Kiba whined.

“Ugh, fine” Shino sighed and quickly got moving inside of Kiba again.

“Ha, ha~” “Oh-oh-fuck!” “Aah!” Shino breathed out roughly as he came inside of his lover. Shino continued to rock back and forth inside of Kiba until his body relaxed and slowed.

As he pulled out of Kiba Shino marveled at the sight of Kiba’s hole. Shino was leaking out of Kiba and Kiba was trying to keep it all in.

“Mnh” “Shino I’m too loose I can’t keep it inside me I’m sorry”

“It’s ok baby, you don’t have to worry about it”. “Here” he said as Shino swiped his fingers across Kiba’s hole and brought them to his mouth. Kiba greatly accepted the intrusion and happily sucked on Shino’s fingers longer than he needed to.

“See, now none of me is without you”.

Kiba still high from the sex just looked at Shino and nodded.

“Well what do you say we get cleaned up then have some dinner, Hm?”

”That sounds great” Kiba said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kami=God, so they were saying “oh god”  
> *Sishou=Master, Kiba was calling Shino “master”.
> 
> Also your welcome Jordan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is impatient and Shino does not like it.

Kiba sat at the dark wood dining room table trying to adjust his sitting position so he would be more comfortable. To him it was very uncomfortable to have slick, warm liquid dripping from your ass and soaking your underwear.

He readjusted several times before he was as comfortable as he knew he was gonna get.

He knew that he would feel the more intense part of his heat later in the day so he took things easy for now.

He was eating breakfast at the moment, cereal with banana slices. After breakfast Kiba planned to take a nice bath and do some chores around the house before Shino got home so he could be prepared for him when he got there.

Kiba finished his breakfast and got up from the table to put his dishes in the sink. As he got up the warm liquid of his heat ran down his thigh making him whine slightly.

He went upstairs to the bathroom to draw a bath for himself.

The bathroom was the brightest and cleanest room in their house. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t a large one either it was all white besides the gray garnet like countertops. There was a small picture of Akamaru Kiba’s late Great Pyrenees on the counter across from the very tub Kiba was about to bathe in.

The bath was all white and more square like than round.

Kiba turned on the water and held his hand under it to test the temperature. Once it was a satisfactory temperature and the bath was filled up enough (to the point when Kiba stepped in it was on the verge of overflowing) he removed his clothes a large tee, which was originally Shino’s before Kiba “borrowed” it from him as well as his sweatpants and boxers.

He slipped into the delightful water and sunk in up to his neck. He let out a sigh of comfort and relief and closed his eyes once he was completely comfortable in the water. He had been in the tub for about 15 minutes before he opened his eyes and contemplated on whether or not he was going to get out. His eyes were drawn to the shower and he blushed slightly at seeing it.

His blush was caused by remembering that Shino and him had enjoyed each other’s company in the shower once. Shino said that it wasn’t his favorite but Kiba had been slightly twitching on the floor of said shower for a good five minutes before he could stand up and leave.

That memory was the last straw of his composure.

Kiba sucked in a harsh breath and whined at the rush of heat that came over him. He needed Shino now.

He got from the bath and drained the water from it as he slipped on the same tee he wore before, (he didn’t even bother to put on anything else). He wore it just to smell Shino’s scent on it. Which didn’t exactly help him calm down.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and with each step he took his slick was threatening to run down his legs.

Once he was downstairs and in the living room he sat on the couch to impatiently wait for his lover to come home from work.

After what felt like eternity his Inuzuka senses picked up the sound of keys and footsteps outside the door.

He jumped up and slick ran down his legs at the sudden action, he was at the door as soon as it opened and was on Shino as soon as it closed.

“Oh!” “Hey baby” Shino said rather surprised.

“Hi” Kiba said in a rather shaky and high pitched voice as he moved his hips up against Shino’s as he let out breathy high pitched sounds.

Shino grunted at the contact and was about to lightly scold Kiba before he was interrupted by Kiba begging him for sex.

“Please” “Hurry up I need you” Kiba whined up at Shino while wearing his puppy dog eyes.

“Well give me a minute baby I just got home and I had a tough day, can’t you hold out a little.”

“No!” Kiba practically yelled. His tone was way to bratty for Shino’s liking.

“Excuse me?” Shino said in a deep, slightly cold voice as he grabbed Kiba’s shoulders to hold him back.

“I said no, I can’t wait for you”, “please!” “Please, please, please, please!” Kiba whined out. Kiba was rubbing his thighs together trying to get some relief from the aching hardness between his legs.

Shino definitely didn’t like any of what had just happened at all. “Oh really?” “You’re the one telling me what to do now?” “That’s funny I don’t remember you having that much authority”.

In one smooth quick movement Kiba was picked up and shoved onto the dining table.

Kiba made a small squeak at the contact his cock had with Shino’s work slacks.

Shino leaned in close to Kiba‘s ear and in a harsh whisper said “If you ever talk to me like that again you won’t be getting anything from me, understand?”

Kiba only made a quiet moan.

Shino’s hand went to Kiba’s throat and pushed him down so he was laying with his back on the table. Shino’s hand was firmly placed on Kiba’s throat, so firm that a tear was threatening to fall from Kiba’s eye. It was Kiba though and he found pleasure in Shino being dominant with him. So he let a soft and broken moan escape his lips and he wrapped his legs around Shino’s waist.

“Right here?” “I’m okay with that baby” “Turn me over and pin me down, that’s hot”. He was rubbing himself on Shino to further prove his point that he would be all for it.

Shino removed his hand from Kiba’s throat and leaned in. Shino chuckled deeply “no brat” “ You’re going to walk upstairs to our bedroom, you are going to wait for me to be ready and you are most definitely NOT going to touch yourself while you’re up there, and trust me I’ll definitely know if you do”. As he said this he let one of his beetles free from his body and pulled Kiba’s legs apart so he could step back.

As Shino looked at his lover on his back on their dining table he honestly thought of just ravishing Kiba right there and right now but he decided to be mean instead.

Kiba whined in protest as Shino slipped away from him. He slowly slid off the table and made his way to the stairs, he turned around to see that Shino was hanging his jacket up and taking off his shoes paying absolutely no attention to his lover.

Kiba begrudgingly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Whines escaped his lips as he moved up the stairs causing friction between his legs.

Their bedroom was open as it usually was so Kiba just walked straight in and crawled onto the bed and rolled onto his back.

He sighed and bit his lips as he tried hard to be patient. Kiba was never a patient person. He always wanted things fast and to happen quickly (except for sex). He always sped through everything, meals, tests, training and much to Hinata and Shinos disappointment, missions. He could never sit still, he was always moving or fidgeting. This was torture for him and Shino knew that.

Shino went to the kitchen sink and got a glass of water to calm himself down a little bit. Shino was also having a hard time holding back but not as much as his lover was. Once Shino calmed himself down he made his way for the stairs.

Kiba heard the stairs creak slightly under Shino’s weight as he climbed the stairs which got Kiba worked up and anxious.

Shino stepped into the room. He stood by the side of the bed ignoring Kiba completely. Shino began unbuttoning his shirt and put it in the laundry basket located in their bathroom.

Kiba couldn’t see Shino in the bathroom but he heard him.

The unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone made Kiba snap. His mind started to imagine naughty things involving said belt. With his mind foggy with lust and his cock aching to be touched he clamped his thighs down together hard and moved his hips just to feel a bit of relief if only just for a few seconds. Those few seconds did wonders though.

Until Shino reentered their bedroom. His eyes we’re shadowed and focused solely in burning a hole in Kiba. Shino’s hands had a strong grip on his belt as he walked towards Kiba and their bed.

Kiba’s brown eyes were wide with curiosity and slight worry as he asked Shino “what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Shino repeated back “what’s wrong is that you don't know how to listen to me and it pisses me off” he said eerily calm but somehow still stern. Kiba thought that it must be the teacher in him. Kiba would also think it was hot if not for how worried he was.

“Wha-what?” “What do you mean?” Kiba asked genuinely confused.

“I told you not to touch yourself” Shino said sternly.

“I-I didn’t! I listened to you I promise. Kiba shakily blurted out.

“Well rubbing your thighs together counts in my book baby.” Shino said as he leaned in close to Kiba and called his beetle back to him by extending his hand.

Kiba gasped and his eyes grew wide. “That’s cheating!” Kiba said as he bared his fangs accidentally.

In one swift movement Shino was now between Kiba’s bare legs bending them towards Kiba’s chest which caused his slick to flow from him slowly before it pooled on the sheets.

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me!” Shino said seethingly and Kiba shook.

“I-I’m so-“ “I didn’t say you could talk did I?” Shino said as he covered Kiba’s mouth with his hand.

“No” Kiba mumbled shakily. “Shut up!” “You need to learn how to behave, now turn over!”

Kiba knew not to talk again and simply obeyed Shino’s command. When Kiba was on his stomach Shino grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed so Kiba was on his knees, head down and ass up. Kiba had an idea of what was gonna happen but he didn’t actually know until Shino’s deep voice said “count”.

Kiba voice was muffled slightly by the pillow but Shino knew he had counted the first slap. Shino’s belt left bright red marks immediately after it connected with Kiba’s ass.

Kiba moaned out “nine” and the of the next slap had Kiba breathless and barely able to speak.

Shino leaned down to whisper deeply to Kiba “You only have five more to go so you better behave yourself and count like I told you too, if not you’ll be punished again”

Kiba shook his head in an obedient way and closed his eyes. “Ah~ Eleven” Kiba moaned out. “Four-fourteen” Kiba whined as tears slowly fell from his clenched eyes.

“Good job baby, you got one more okay.” Kiba whined in response and grabbed the hand that Shino had placed by Kiba’s head so he could lean down to his ear which made the latter grin. When he was spanked (which was rarely unless it was a single slap) the final slap was always the hardest one. Shino rubbed Kiba’s ass soothingly with his free hand and raised it just as quick as he brought it back down to connect the belt with Kiba’s ass harshly. Kiba screamed and his eyes were clenched shut as he slowed his breathing.

Shino flipped him over on his back easily and leaned down to place his hand in Kiba’s tattooed cheek as he placed a kiss on his lips. Kiba whined as Shino pulled away.

Kiba wasn’t as shocked as he should have been when Shino wrapped his belt around kiba’s wrists tightly. Shino leaned back and gave Kiba a once over and shot him a sharp lustful grin. Kiba blushed deeply. Shino gave Kiba a knowing look and leaned back so he was upright in his knees.

He bent Kiba’s legs towards his chest, lined himself up with Kiba’s entrance and pushed in slowly, Kiba gasped. He gave Kiba minimal time to adjust to his size knowing he wouldn’t need it very long and sped up his pace. “Ah, ah, ah~~ hnng~~~ Kiba bit his lip and struggled against his restraint as Shino pounded into him vigorously.

Sex with Shino was always incredible but today it just felt so different. Kiba felt almost, euphoric. The pleasure that racked through his body felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Kiba was moaning breathlessly as Shino’s pace had quickened even more. Shino’s stamina was something to compete with in Kiba’s opinion.

Shino groaned above Kiba as his grip on Kiba’s hips tightened. Shino thought he was probably gonna leave some bruises but he didn’t care one bit he was glad to leave Kiba with marks. Shino knew Kiba was close and he was too. Shino leaned forward and placed his hand around his throat. Kiba whined loudly and made an effort to speak.

Kiba gave Shino a look and Shino nodded his head with a “yes.” “Baby please” escaped Kiba’s throat. “Please untie me baby, please” he begged. Shino cocked a black eyebrow at his lover. “Please untie me, I won’t touch myself, I-I just want to hold your hand” “Ah~ P-please” Kiba moaned pitifully. Shino sighed a deep sigh unable to resist Kiba’s watery puppy dog eyes “fine but you have to ask me properly” Shino responded. With that Kiba blushed pink and looked away. “P-please Sishou, please master, untie me”. Shino smirked and slowed his pace to sit up and untie his belt from around Kiba’s wrists.

Once free Kiba interlaced his clawed Fingers with Shino’s larger ones. “Thank you~” Kiba said breathily and smiled shyly.

Shino resisted smiling down at Kiba and began to move again. Fast and rough as it was before but it didn’t feel angry anymore. Kiba’s moans were loud and quick at first then they simmered to softer and slower as his body become used to it rather quickly.

Kiba’s hands were now wet with sweat and he couldn’t enjoy the feeling anymore. He swapped Shino’s hands for the dark colored sheets.

Shino couldn’t hold himself back anymore and somehow quickened his pace yet again. Kiba eyes rolled back in his head as Shino vigorously hit his sweet spot over and over again. Shino knew what he was doing to the smaller one and couldn’t help but flash a sharp grin his way.

Kiba bit his lip in and effort to stifle his loud cries of his pleasure and his almost overstimulation. Kiba’s eyes screwed closed as his grip on the sheets tightened and his toes curled.

His eyes blew wide and he yelped as Shino easily man handled him into more of an angle and pounded hard into him. Kiba’s hands moved yet again this time to his lovers wide, muscled back and his clawed hands drew blood. Shino winced at the pain but he didn’t mind. Shino was close to his own release when Kiba moaned loudly. “Ahh~ I- I’m gonna ah~~, can I-“ “Yes go ahead”.

Kiba shook and his eyes rolled back when he came onto his chest. Shino sent a sharp smile at Kiba and pounded into Kiba sending him into an overstimulated state as he released inside of him. Kiba felt full and content as Shino gently rocked himself inside of Kiba letting his own orgasm pass. Kiba was breathless and hopelessly overwhelmed with pleasure from the warmth and movement and the feeling from his release.

Shino pulled out of Kiba who made a pitiful whine and lay beside him on their bed. He turned his head to look at the other and found him looking at him. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared across his thin lips.

“I’m sorry.” “I-I just missed you and then I thought about you more and more and when you came home my mind went blank and I only thought about myself, I-I’m sorry I didn’t consider how-“ “Shut up” “Oh-okay, s-sorry.” Shino sent a glare Kiba’s way for his extra words but didn’t say anything. He simply held his arm out and Kiba blushed like some schoolgirl as he laid next to him on his arm.

“I’m just stressed.” Kiba looked up at him with worried eyes but kept his mouth shut. “I love my students don’t get me wrong but they stress me out.” Boruto is nothing like his father but at the same time he’s exactly like him.” “The new student Mitsuki blindly follows Boruto anywhere it’s unsettling.” “Sarada has too much of both her parents personalities and she has too much confidence” “Iwabe worries me about failing again.” “I just hope that when they’re shinobi they are less like they are right now, I hope that I’ve done enough to prepare them for what’s to come.”

“Shino” Kiba spoke up. Shino turned his head and was met with Kiba’s soft lips on his own. “You have no reason to worry, you’re a great teacher and they won’t forget that.” “Imagine if they end up saving the world like all of us did, that wouldn’t be possible without you.”

Shino smiled once again and kissed Kiba one more time. “Are you okay?” “Need anything?” “Just a nap” Kiba replied. Shino nodded his head and rose from the bed to head towards the bathroom. He emerged with a damp cloth and leaned over Kiba to wipe him off as well as himself. He turned towards the dresser and pulled out sweats and boxers. Then to the closet where he grabbed a tee shirt. He pulled on the muted sweats and handed Kiba the boxers and tee. Kiba lazily put them both on and rolled onto his side. Shino joined him and wrapped his arm around Kiba’s torso.

A whisper in Kiba’s ear startled him slightly. “Since you were relatively good I’ll take a request for tomorrow.” Kiba immediately blurted “shower!” He cleared his throat and blushed as he said again more calmly “the shower.” “Please.” Shino chuckled and said “okay” as he pressed a kiss to Kiba’s neck. “I love you” “I love you too”. They lay there for a few minutes until they eventually woke up much later in the day only to stay in bed together instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much procrastinated chapter two. Also I’m thinking of doing fluff requests and oneshots, would y’all be okay with that?

**Author's Note:**

> *Kami=God, so they were saying “oh god”  
> *Sishou=Master, Kiba was calling Shino “master”.
> 
> Also your welcome Jordan...


End file.
